


... It's a Dream

by thewritingaddict



Category: Kimetsu no Yaiba, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: <3, Agatsuma Zenitsu - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kimetsu no yaiba - Freeform, Lot's of Love, huhuhuh, lot's of appreciation for baby Zenitsu, pls comment that you love it cause I just got agonizing anxiety and I need good energy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingaddict/pseuds/thewritingaddict
Summary: This so to pretend Zenitsu is fine and in a healthy loving atmosphere, escapism to a dream because he's been hurting throughout his life a lot and it's giving me pain that made me write this one.





	... It's a Dream

Something gleams about this boy; in the sunlight anyone might mistake him for an angel asleep on his side in a field of peony and tulips. An angel with a blond hair resting sound and peaceful on the green grass, his palms curled softly beneath his chin, placidly his chest raises and lowers. There were a bunch of children playing not so far from here— their laughter echoes to a distance, vibrations of pure happiness reaching the soundless mountains; ascending the blue sky and its many fluffy clouds. “Zenitsu” A gentle voice— It’s from a girl who sat close to him above his head, calling his name. Her knees meeting the grass, moving her warm hand onto his hair softly ruffling it twice “Zen-Zen” to which he sleepily groans; still not awake.  
The girl chuckle as her eyes were fixed on Zenitsu; adoring him, it’s impossible not to find herself smiling when she looks at him. Similar to her regular thoughts about him ‘Something gleams about this boy’— Might be his sparkly eyes or his open warm heart… maybe his selfless soul or those generous hands; she wonders as she holds his sluggish hand then invite him to sleep on her lap carefully. Like a feather Zenitsu’s head rest on her thighs, sudden series of clouds intermittently covered the sun as she parts his hair on his forehead to then print a kiss. For a second he lowered his eyebrows, which she sensed and then kept her eyes staring at his shut eyes for a moment, his fingers were pressing onto hers; gradually holding onto her relaxed fingers. Then slowly he opens his tired eyes, realizing a face; beautiful eyes looking straight in his pupils, realizing how close his girlfriend was. Trying to keep his fluttering chest together; under his invincible compressed shy smile and rosy cheeks “(y/n)—” he whimpered, yet she responded in glee waiting for what he’s about to say. “…Aa-…Ee...” stuttering, his eyes are stiff staring right back at hers feeling his brain melting, and her smile unwavering; wide and loving. That cute face of hers tied his tongue, he paused for seconds as birds were chirping out of the blue— flying freely in the sky, many sparrows he recognized “What?” she awaits him to start talking.  
“I heard you kissing my head” He said with a certain face, making sure she knows that he’s aware in his sleep, tempting her to hold his face and to kiss him again but this time on his cheek so softly, it has trembled his entire body.  
“I can’t breathe, you’re too close!” He disclosed, hardly shutting his eyes then he sees her silhouette moving off him, his sighs of relief; hot and divided as it escapes his throat. To then notices that (y/n) being close or kissing him wasn’t the only issue and that his head was resting on her soft lap, and that his hand was holding her fingers, at then he froze and couldn’t further complain to ease his nervousness. Many thoughts were racing in his mind, stressing over whither he’s giving an impression of being too clingy, or if it’s pathetic to hold your girlfriend’s fingers while asleep, or if he’s too comfortable with her he’s becoming inconsiderate— cutting his dark train of thoughts with her caring voice“I told you not to sleep outside—”. He rouse up, sitting with his legs outstretched on the grass “You were so cute asleep on the grass~” elated she recalls, Zenitsu quietly and shyly grin with his hand on the back of his neck, his face was somewhat serious; subdued and shy as his eyes were deflecting not looking at (y/n) but then he’d glimpse at her on and on. “Zen-Zen, what’s wrong? was it another nightmare?” she worries and crawl right next to him, her hands hugging his arm; pushing his frame slightly as she transcends his personal space. Pervading through his walls easily, her head rests upon his shoulder of which was reclining slowly but surly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, I’ll keep holding onto you till you’re feeling better.” She says “You need another kiss, baby?” “S~Stop.” He turns away, barely catching his breath.  
Softness and light were all he’s been surrounded with; ever since they were together (not long ago), his dark-side been fairly sedated by her love although he’d forcibly awaken his consciousness in fear of repeating his past or being a burden on her. However, he can’t think straight now as he feels his heart about to drop outside his chest from her serene breathes, he loves listening to her heartbeat gently regulating (Still can’t understand how she feels calm holding onto his jittery body.). He pouts coyly beneath his fingers, trying to shift his attention, looking at the kids from afar who’s screams were sort of entering his dream earlier few times. “Noisy” he mutters, (y/n) look up at him she didn’t even get what he’s complaining about but all she could think of was how beautiful he get’s when he’s annoyed too, she digs her fingers onto his unprepared chest and Zenitsu starts panicking “AaaaAAA (y/n)! I just woke up I can’t handle your cuteness.” And so, she returns her hand around his arm “Hehe” she giggles while he’s moaning “So mean” he blushes again.  
Sweet breeze brushed on the couple, Zenitsu can hear the flowers they grew together swaying in the bushes, “We’ve done a good job with the flowers today.” He comments looking at their plants basking under the warm sunlight. (y/n) responds “Yeah… You’ve done so great today, I’m sure they are happy being taken care of by an expert.” “Me? An expert? Haha quit the joking” His denial and mockery of himself forced her to jump from her comfortable hug to look him in the eyes (very closely) and kept insisting “You’re good Zenitsu! You notice the weeds when they grow and pick them out, you always water the plants just enough not more not less, you cover the saplings from the birds to not eat them and—” her passionate talk falters as she remembers the last detail “You caress the flowers’ petals and smile at them” o/w/o. “I DON’T DO THAT” his face was insanely red as he disagrees, “YES, YOU DO~!” she response, finally happy she got to talk about her favourite thing he does in their fenceless garden.  
Holding both his hands, checking all the scars and marks on them, softly she tells him “Sometimes I forget that you’re a demon hunter, you’re so warm and soft, loving and caring. And I adore that about you, whither you think it’s embarrassing or not. I can't help but fall for you even more.”  
Overwhelmed, he doesn’t understand what keeps a beautiful kind girl like her besides his forlorn self, he can’t put his finger on it but her unconditional love makes him emotional ever since they even met. The orange sun was cascading it's blessed light behind (y/n), there she is with her illuminated hair strands, bright eyes and smile. As he extends his arms around her, suddenly he finds his tears have ran swiftly already dropping off his small face, to him hugging this precious sweet girl was a privilege and a luxury he couldn’t even dream of and still can’t fathom to. “I’m sorry— you know I cry a lot it’s pathetic” he sobs nuzzling her cheek “But don’t worry, I just love you so much... it hurts”. “You frightened me” (y/n) relieved then takes his hand, which was embracing her, kissing it and holding it to her other cheek.  
“I told you over and over, it’s not pathetic to cry.” she reaches her thumbs onto his lower-lid and wipe his many non stopping tears “Shhhushhh” pulling his head, curving his upper back as she shove him on her chest tighter, and pacifying him like a baby which he commented on while being squeezed in her hug “I’m not a child T_T” She pat his head “There, there”  
His arms gradually tightened around her waist, feeling comfortable enough to.  
Zenitsu hoping this isn't a dream, praying it isn't a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This so to pretend Zenitsu is fine and in a healthy loving atmosphere, escapism to a dream because he's been hurting throughout his life a lot and it's giving me pain that made me write this one.


End file.
